


The First and Last Kiss

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna meet in secret and share their first, and last, kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100's Drabbletag 6. Prompt is hidden. 
> 
> I forgot to post this here earlier.

“Did anyone see you?” Ginny asks, worry creeping into her face as she glances at the blonde who had just skipped through the empty school grounds toward her. 

“Of course not.” Luna laughs. “Most people do not look hard enough at what is right in front of them.” 

“I suppose.” 

“Not all of us have a boyfriend with an invisibility cloak.”

“You sound jealous.”

“Oh, no, jealousy is such an ugly thing. I don’t much like the feel of it.”

Before Luna can get another word out, Ginny kisses her. It is a soft and wistful kind of feeling that the blonde has never felt before. Her companion’s lips taste of a sadness that Luna wants to drink away. When they finally part, Ginny’s eyes are wide with shock.

“I’m-.” Ginny begins to apologize. “I- I have a boyfriend. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry, Luna.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Luna stands up now, smoothing her skirt out. She places a thin finger to her own lips. “It can be our secret.”

As she walks away, Luna stops herself from looking back. It is as though she has succeeded to take on Ginny’s sadness. She smiles sadly as she reflects on the bittersweet this first kiss, a memory that must be hidden away with unrequited feelings and the ill-fated hope that Ginny had given and then squashed. Anyways, she is more than used to this. People do not look at what is right in front of them.


End file.
